Memories of the Past
by Selrekla
Summary: Bakura remembers a part of his past, and he and Ryou try to figure out why he is remembering it now...


Memories of the Past

By:

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

BEWD: Hello, everybody! I don't really know if it's a good story or not…btw, something written _like this_ is supposed to be in italics…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's your problem?" Ryou asked Bakura, who was sitting nearby.

"None of your business, mortal…" Bakura answered, glaring at the young boy.

"Don't give me that deal again! I know there's something wrong with you! You haven't wanted to torture somebody _or_ go after the Millennium Puzzle for three days!"

"So?! Maybe I just don't feel like doing those things…" Bakura said coldly, pushing Ryou out of his way so he could walk to the door.

"Hey! Bakura! You're gonna tell me what's going on sooner or later!" Ryou yelled back at Bakura.

"I'd much rather it be later…" Bakura whispered, walking out the door into the cold night air. 'What _is_ wrong with me?' Bakura asked himself. What Ryou had said was true…he _hadn't_ wanted to do anything for the past three days. Bakura shuddered as a bitter wind blew across him, suddenly wishing he had not left without a jacket. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you idiot!" someone yelled as Bakura accidentally ran into them.

"FOLLOW YOUR OWN ADVICE, BAKA!" Bakura yelled back at them, grumbling as he walked on. Soon he was aware of Ryou's presence. "What do _you_ want, mortal?" he asked the boy, stopping to let him catch up.

"I want to know what's the matter, that's what. You haven't been acting like yourself, and as much as I don't like to do this, I want to know why…" Ryou replied, stepping up beside Bakura and placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Figures that you'd be worried about me, despite the things I do to you…but if you _must_ know, _I_ don't even know what's wrong with me…" Bakura said, shuddering as the wind mercilessly blew over them. 

"You left this at home, anyway…" Ryou said, graciously slipping Bakura's jacket over his shoulders. "I don't care _what_ you do to me, I'd rather not let you wander around in this weather without a jacket…"

"Sad thing is, I was kind of hoping you would come out here…I think we need to talk…Ryou."

Ryou just stood there, dumbstruck simply by Bakura using his name, as opposed to calling him "mortal" like he normally did.

"What?" Bakura asked, backing away from Ryou nervously.

"Nothing…it's just that you didn't call me 'mortal' that time," Ryou said, grabbing Bakura's arm and pulling him back.

"Oh…is that all? I thought it was something else, what with your staring at me like I was an idiot or something…" Bakura said, walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down.

"So what's got you sulking around like this?" Ryou asked, sitting down beside Bakura and staring at him.

"I remembered something…about the day I died."

"What did you remember?"

"Well, really I remembered _someone_, not something…" Bakura said, sighing and looking down at the ground.

"Well…would you feel comfortable telling me about it?" Ryou asked, placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Whatever…it's not like this person's _alive_, so I can talk about it now…"

"So, who was this person?"

"It was a girl…I guess she was a sorceress or something, but she couldn't have been a priest's wife, because she preferred to stay where no one could see her."

"Did this girl mean anything to you?" Ryou asked, very curious.

"Well…she only showed herself to me…that was always something that made me think that she was somehow close to me."

"Seriously?"

"But she never talked to anyone…she would never say a word, not even to me!"

"That's unusual for you?" Ryou asked jokingly.

"Ryou…don't _even_ joke about this sort of thing…" Bakura said coldly, glaring at Ryou.

"I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't joke about this."

"Don't worry about it…I should probably let my past go."

"What happened that day?" Ryou asked.

"Well…what I can remember, I was just walking around when the Pharaoh's guards started chasing me."

"Why were they chasing you?"

"Apparently, they had _somehow_ figured out that I had robbed the Pharaoh's father's tomb. I'm guessing that girl was somehow involved."

"Why would she betray you?"

"I don't know…" Bakura said angrily, slamming his fist into the bench. The sharp edge of the bench cut into Bakura's hand, drawing blood. Bakura quickly brought the wounded hand up to his chest.

"Here…let me see it," Ryou said, taking Bakura's hand and looking at the cuts. "They're not that bad…come on…I can deal with these at home."

"Fine, then…anything to get out of this cold wind…" Bakura growled, standing up. "Well…are you coming, Ryou?"

"Of course I'm coming…I don't want those cuts to get infected…" Ryou said, jumping to his feet and walking towards his house. Bakura looked at Ryou, then followed the boy into the house and to the kitchen. "Sit down and don't move that hand."

Bakura sat down at the kitchen table and laid his wounded hand on the table. 'Maybe Ryou isn't THAT bad a hikari, after all…at least he's kind enough to offer to help me with these cuts…' he told himself as Ryou walked back into the room, a bottle of peroxide in his left hand, some bandages in his right. "What's in that bottle, Ryou?"

"It's something to prevent those cuts of yours from becoming infected…" Ryou replied, carefully covering one of the cuts with a small amount of peroxide and watching the clear liquid bubble up.

Bakura cried out when the peroxide began to sting, and moved his hand back in surprise.

"Bakura, stop moving!" Ryou told him, grabbing his wrist harshly. "You have to keep your hand still…I know it stings…but deal with it!"

"Fine then…" Bakura said, settling his hand back on the table.

Ryou laughed slightly, took Bakura's hand, and told him to keep his hand where he could see it. "I have to do this carefully…so don't move your hand, okay?"

"Sure…" Bakura said, looking on as Ryou carefully wrapped his hand in the bandages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEWD: That's the story so far! I hope you all like it!


End file.
